newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tańczący z duchami
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu Odcinek 2 - Tańczący z duchami thumb|center|335 px Początek Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Nawiedzonego Domu. Czternaścioro nowych zawodników, którzy przybyli, zobaczyli i wzięli udział w pierwszym wyzwaniu tego mrocznego sezonu. Były przyjaźnie... (kamera pokazuje Ewen'a, który przybił piątkę Hans'owi, którego aż ręka od tego zabolała, a potem stopa, bo Ewen upuścił torbę sportową na nią), nieudane związki... (kamera pokazuje Ewen'a przystawiającego się do Emily), i tradycyjne rodzinne wartości. (kamera pokazuje Holly która podstawia nogę Molly, ta się przewraca i ląduje w kałuży błota) Podczas pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji, kiedy odpaść mógł albo Wielkolud, albo Generał, ten drugi musiał udać się do Działa Wstydu i odlecieć w siną dal. Kto będzie następny? Czy Ewen się wreszcie ogarnie? Co wykombinuje Rico? Czy Jimmy znowu przyczyni się do zwycięstwa swojej drużyny? Przekonacie się czytając ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuu! (udaje ducha) Intro I Wanna Be Famous - Ja Chciałbym Być Sławny Kamera wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, druga z komina, trzecia z wychodka, czwarta wyrasta z ziemi. Widok leci przez okolice domu, wpada oknem na korytarz na piętrze. Rico skopuje Jimmy'ego ze schodów i patrzy na dół, śmiejąc się. Kamera przeskakuje do łazienki, gdzie Emily się maluje. Hans ją podgląda. Gdy Emily się zorientowała, zatrzasnęła drzwi, przytrzaskując mu nos. Kamera przeskakuje do salonu, gdzie Alice siedzi na fotelu. Za nią stoi Nigel z siekierą. Staje się znowu sobą, nie wie o co chodzi. Nadchodzi Claire i dziwnie patrzy na Nigela. Nigel zakłopotany odkłada siekierę. W kuchni Molly coś gotuje. Przy stole siedzą Holly, Viola i Kim. Molly pochodzi do nich z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Holly wściekła wstaje i rzuca tym w Molly. Viola podbiega, zabiera talerz i zjada wszystko co na nim było. W piwnicach Matt przygląda się bogatej kolekcji broni zawieszonej na ścianie, a James opowiada coś Ewen'owi z czego ten wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony. Jest noc. Wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, między Alice i Nigel'em pojawia się Chris i kiwa głową na nie. Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje logo: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu. Katakumby Potępione Dusze siedzą w katakumbach, wśród kości i czaszek. Prawdziwych. Pomieszczenie oświetla jedna pochodnia. Jest zimno i mokro. '''Holly: Musiałeś się tak wydurniać, przygłupie? Ty i tamten drugi? Ewen: Wyluzuj, bitch! To miało wyjść zupełnie inaczej. Viola: Tym razem się ogarnij, bo wypadniesz z gry jak znowu przegramy. To miejsce jest okropne. I nie ma jedzenia. Rico: E tam, widziałem gorsze. Viola: Serio? Rico: Przedszkole, podstawówka, gimbaza... do wyboru, do koloru. Viola: '''Dooobra. Odwołuję. '''Molly: Ciekawe jakie będzie następne wyzwanie. Kim: Oby nie polowanie. (Kim już doszła do siebie) Viola: No OBY nie polowanie. Burczy jej w brzuchu. Viola(PZ): Obyśmy wygrali, bo będę musiała zabić i zjeść kogoś z drużyny. Pokój Straszliwi Nieumarli znajdują się w luksusowym pokoju gdzieś w domu Nigel: To pierwsze wyzwanie było proste! Dobra robota Jimmy. Jimmy: Dzięki. Fajnie, że się udało. James: I dzięki temu mamy przewagę jednej osoby nad nimi. Dzisiaj też wygramy. Hans: Das Zimmer ist gut! Powinniśmy tu częściej przebywać. Claire: Nie wiem z czego wy się tak cieszycie. Ja nie mogłam całą noc spać. Któryś z was ciągle jęczał. James: Co? To niemożliwe. Ja nigdy nie jęczę przez sen. Chłopaki? Nigel: Nie. Hans: Nein. Jimmy: Na mnie nie patrz. Claire: Hmmm... w takim razie to ktoś... inny... Claire(PZ): '''To musiał być któryś z nich. Bo jak nie to kto? Albo... co? '''Emily: (półgłosem, do Alice i Claire) Jak tak dalej pójdzie, założą sojusz przeciwko nam i wykopią nas przy najbliższej okazji. Musimy ich wyprzedzić. Co wy na to? Alice: (półgłosem) Nie, takich rzeczy się nie robi drużynie. Emily: (półgłosem) Jak chcesz, zobaczymy co powiesz jak odpadniesz. Emily(PZ): Chłopy nie będą dominować! Tylko jak przekonać te dwie do współpracy. Wyzwanie (sygnał z głośników) Chris: (głośnik) Upiorni zawodnicy! Zbiórka na placu głównym! Teraz! Następna scena. Zawodnicy stoją na placu. Chris: Dusze. Nieumarli. Przeszliście przez pierwsze wyzwanie tego sezonu. Przeżyliście również ostatnią noc, bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu czy psychice. To dobrze, bo czeka was dzisiaj kolejne wyzwanie. I trzeba będzie się spooooro ruszać, zapewniam was. Molly: Co to będzie, Chris? Chris: Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie jest następujące. Będziecie musieli nakręcić upiorny teledysk do jakiejś piosenki. Oczywiście takiej, do której teledysk będzie pasował. Zorganizujcie kostiumy i oprawę muzyczną. Macie czas do wieczora. Oceniać będę ja. Oraz Chef. Zwycięzcy, oprócz Pokoju dla Zwycięzców, otrzymają Big Zestaw z McChrisalda! "I'm Chrising it!" Rico(PZ): McChrisald? I'm Chrising it? Naaaarcyyyz... Chris: Powiedziałem wam już wszystko, więc ruszajcie. Możecie poszperać na strychu, aczkolwiek nie polecam wam tego. Viola: Dlaczego nie? Chris: Wszystko w swoim czasie. Dusze Dusze szperają w różnych zakamarkach i ciemnych kątach. Rico: To jest to, co ma nas wystraszyć? (wyciąga coś z ciemnego kąta) Sztuczne złe oczy i pająki? Kim: Yyyyy... Rico... Rico: Co jest? (odwraca głowę w stronę Kim) Kim: Ten pająk jest prawdziwy. I chyba właśnie wlazł ci do spodni. Rico: Co? AAA! Gdzie? Gdzie?! Zaczął szukać pająka w spodniach, obracał się dookoła. Kim: Tutaj! Na twoich plecach! Kim uderza Rico w plecy. Pająk zdołał uciec. Rico: ŁAA! Rico padł na ścianę. Pająk poruszał się po jego plecach w tę i z powrotem. Kim próbowała go trafić, ciągle chybiała. W końcu trafiła, ale ledwo. Pająk odbił się i wylądował jej na twarzy. Kim: Ratunku! Kim zaczęła biegać po korytarzu, aż w końcu wybiła okno i wypadła przez nie. Spadła w dół. Reszta podbiega do okna. Viola pobiegła na dół. Viola: Jest ok! Wpadła w krzaki, zaraz do was wrócimy. Rico: Dobra. Wszyscy odwrócili się, żeby pójść dalej ale okazało się, że drzwi są zamurowane. Rico: '''Co do? ... Jeszcze przed chwilą były tu drzwi. Nawet były otwarte. Odwróćcie się i sprawdźcie, czy schody tam jeszcze są. Molly odwraca się. '''Molly: Są. Ale dalej chyba już nie pójdziemy. Musimy znaleźć inną drogę. Nieumarli Nieumarli idą na strych skrzypiącymi schodami. James: Skrzypiące schody, które mają dodać grozy. Przeżytek... Nigel: Ciekawe jakie "straszne" rzeczy czekają na nas na samej górze. Hans: Hans geht nicht. Niech ktoś wejdzie pierwszy. Aber... nie chcę być też ostatni. Emily: Z drogi, cykorze. Damy przodem. James: Ta, bawimy się jak damy. A jak nie damy to też się bawimy. Znam to. Wszyscy patrzą na niego dziwnie. James: ... co? Emily: Po prostu zamknij się i idź z tyłu. Emily ostrożnie uchyliła stare drzwi. Trzeszczały tak głośno, że chyba nawet umarłego by obudziły, gdyby była taka możliwość. Alice: (szeptem) Ciszej! Emily: (szeptem): Nie da się ciszej! Weszli do środka. Nigel: Ok, nie ma żadnych straszydeł. To teraz rozdzielmy się, i niech każdy poszuka czegoś przydatnego. Następna scena. Każdy czegoś szuka. Jimmy: Hmmm... stara peruka, kawałki futra, sztuczne oczy. Mam pomysł! Alice stoi przed jakąś kurtyną. Odsłania ją, a tam w cieniu stoi Nigel (Clyde) z czerwonymi świecącymi oczami i inną fryzurą niż zwykle. Alice: AAA! Clyde wyszedł z cienia. Zmienił się w Nigel'a. Nigel: Przestraszyłem cię? Sory, nie chciałem. Emily: Nędzne przedstawienie. Lepiej chodź, i przydaj się na coś. Clyde(PZ): Super straszny teledysk, co? Haha, ok. Wyzwanie przyjęte. Emily(PZ): Kolejny pomyleniec. Claire poszła gdzieś dalej. Zauważyła jakąś skrzynię. Claire: Hmmm... jeśli coś przydatnego jest na tym strychu, na pewno będzie tam. Zaczęła powoli iść w stronę kufra, nagle licha podłoga z desek zaskrzypiała głośniej niż zwykle, i po chwili zawaliła się pod ciężarem Claire. Claire: Łooo jeeeej! Wpadła do jakiegoś małego pomieszczenia pod podłogą strychu. Była zakurzona, zaczęła się otrząsać. Claire: '''Ałł, słaba ta podło.... Spojrzała przed siebie i zamarła ze strachu. Niedaleko przed nią stał jakiś człowiek. Ale on nie wyglądał jak... normalny człowiek. right|thumb Claire nie mogła się poruszać. Patrzyła tylko ze strachem. '''Claire: Nnnn... nie zbliżaj się, precz! ???: ' Odejdźcie stąd... uciekajcie, póki jeszcze możecie...' Z góry słychać krzyki Alice. Alice: Claire? Jesteś tam? Claire! Duch zniknął. Przez dziurę w podłodze wygląda Alice. Alice: Tutaj jesteś. Nic ci się nie stało? Claire: No skąd... (nie przestaje patrzeć w tamtą stronę) Alice: To czemu wciąż tam patrzysz? Claire otrząsnęła się. Claire: Nieważne, zamyśliłam się. Pomożesz mi stąd wyjść? Alice: Jasne. Złap mnie za ręce. Claire(PZ): Czy to był sen? Mam nadzieję. To musiał być ten gość, który jęczał ostatniej nocy. Ale dlaczego tylko ja go słyszałam, podczas gdy reszta spała w najlepsze? ... To był tylko sen, tylko sen, tylko sen... Dusze Rico, Holly i Molly grzebią w stercie śmieci. Właściwie to Rico i Molly grzebią, a Holly stoi nad siostrą i ją pogania. Holly: No dalej, szukaj! Rico: Czy wy dwie nie możecie niczego zrobić razem, spokojnie, jak rodzina? Holly: Oszalałeś? Spójrz tylko na nią. To ofiara losu. Ktoś musi ją nauczyć jak przetrwać. Rico(PZ): Jeśli te dwie staną mi na drodze do zwycięstwa, a już zwłaszcza ta dyktatorka, to policzę się z nią osobiście. Nadbiega Ewen. Ewen: Rico! Rico! Dobiega do nich. Ewen: Bro! Zobacz co znalazłem. Rico: Yyy... co to jest? Ewen: No właśnie nie wiem. Rico: '''(facepalm) Przychodzi Viola. '''Viola: Mam tu jakąś starą miotłę, a to co ma Ewen to chyba kapelusz wiedźmy. Rico: I na gwizdek nam to? Viola: Zobaczysz. Już wiem jaki teledysk wykonamy. Teraz jeszcze tylko znajdę jakiś brązowy materiał, trochę prześcieradeł, może jakąś farbę. Rico: Dooobra? Viola(PZ): Tym razem już nie przegramy. Nieumarli Nieumarli wciąż są na strychu. Emily: Co, poważnie? James: Jesteś pewien, że to będzie dobre? Jimmy: Zaufajcie mi. Zawiodłem was? Emily: Noo... Jimmy: (szybko jej przerywa) Nie przypominaj. Ten plan jest po prostu super. Nigel, ty będziesz główną gwiazdą. Alice, główna gwiazda numer 2? Alice: '''Ok... '''Nigel(PZ): O tak! Mam świetną okazję! Dzięki Jimmy. Jimmy(PZ): Nigel powiedział mi o wszystkim. Tak więc i ja pomyślałem o wszystkim. Jimmy: A my pozostali będziemy postaciami w tle. Claire: Ok, ale jak to nagramy? Cykanie świerszcza. Jimmy: O rany... musimy pójść do Chris'a po jakąś kamerę i może stojak... Hans: '''Pójdę po nie. Hans pobiegł po schodach w dół. Następna scena. Hans jest na dole. Szedł przed siebie, nagle uderzył w ścianę. '''Hans: Was? Gdzie jest przejście? Stał przed zamurowaną ścianą, w miejscu której wcześniej nic nie było. Nie wyglądała ona na zupełnie nową, ale nie była nawet pomalowana. Wyglądała po prostu, jakby ktoś ją tu murował 100 lat temu, tylko zapomniał pomalować. Hans Rozejrzał się. Po lewej stronie zobaczył drzwi. Podszedł do nich, nagle drzwi go zjadły. A wszystko działo się w jego myślach. Hans: O nein nein nein. Nie idę tam. Wracam. Odwrócił się, ale schodów na górę też nie było. Hans: Das Haus ist vahnsinnig! Zobaczył okno. Wyskoczył przez nie. Hans(PZ): Co się dzieje w tym domu? Ich verstehe nicht! Hans spadł na ziemię. Hans: Na zewnątrz, endlich. Kim: MMM! Hans: Was? Wstał. Hans: Co ty robisz tutaj, Mädchen? Kim: Leżę i odpoczywam, wiesz? Wypadłam przez to okno i nic więcej nie pamiętam. Hans(PZ): Przynajmniej miałem miękkie lądowanie. Ja, ja. Hans: Geh, idziemy po kamery. Kim: Sam jesteś gej. Hans: Eee... was? Kim(PZ): Nie będzie mnie szwab od gejów wyzywał. Hans(PZ): Dziwaczka. Kim: Idź sobie gdzie chcesz, ja wracam do drużyny. Na ekranie pojawia się przycisk pauzy. Pojawia się też Chris. Chris: Stop stop stop! Co to miało być? Nudne! Strasznie nudne! Ale reszta już trochę ciekawsza. Czemu w domu znikają schody i pojawiają się mury? Dlaczego tyle osób ciągle wypada przez okno? I co widziała Claire na strychu? Dowiecie się, albo i nie, po przerwie. Reklama "Uwaga Kajtek na Zakręcie" Maciek siedzi przy stole w bibliotece i udaje, że czyta książkę. Nagle drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. Maciek przerażony ogląda się za siebie. Wchodzi wkurzony nauczyciel od WF-u, jedną ręką wysoko trzyma Kajtka za koszulkę. Mówi do bibliotekarki. Nauczyciel: Pani przypilnuje, żeby ten karaluch nie ruszał się stąd, dopóki nie skończy się lekcja. Gamoń zapomniał stroju. (Kajtek MIAŁ na sobie strój od WF-u) Rzucił Kajtkiem o podłogę, i rzucił w niego butelką z wodą. Nauczyciel: Masz swoją wodę. Odwrócił się i wyszedł. Widać było, że ma mokre spodnie na tyłku. Kajtek wstał, podszedł do Maćka i usiadł koło niego. Kajtek: Ty też dałeś się złapać? Maciek: Na serio oblałeś go wodą kiedy pokazywał wam jak się robi pompki? Kajtek: Tak jakoś wyszło. (odkręcił butelkę i zaczął pić) 30 minut później. Kajtek: O rany... muszę do kibla. Maciek: Serio, lepiej nie wychodź, bo cię dyro złapie i zje. Kajtek: '''Spytam się. (podchodzi do bibliotekarki) Mogę wyjść do kibla? '''Bibliotekarka: A idź w cholerę. Kajtek wyszedł. 5 minut później. Kajtek wrócił z podartą koszulką, rozczochraną fryzurą i śladami pazurów na twarzy. Kajtek: Przeżyłem! ... Upadł. Miał na twarzy uśmiech. Maciek: Ej, bo nie jarzę. Poszedłeś do kibla a wróciłeś z pełną butelką? Wyraz twarzy Kajtka się zmienia. Na "confused". KONIEC. Dalszy ciąg wyzwania Chris(głośnik): Dosyć kręcenia! Jest już 22:00! Mam nadzieję że coś jednak zrobiliście. Chodźmy wszyscy do Sali Kinowej, żeby obejrzeć wasze teledyski. Pierwsze zaprezentują się Potępione Dusze! Viola: Dobra, puśćcie to! Zaczyna się emisja teledysku. thumb|center|335 px LEGENDA: ŚPIEWAJĄ: RICO(MĘSKI GŁOS), HOLLY I MOLLY (DAMSKIE GŁOSY). WIEDŹMA: VIOLA. CZAROWNICA: KIM. DRZEWA, DUCHY: CAŁA DRUŻYNA. DUCH (BIAŁY): EWEN. KAPITAN HAK: RICO. WILK: KIM 2:11 - Ewen potknął się o swoje prześcieradło i wpadł na Kim. Od 2:20 słychać w tle krzyki, kłótnie i odgłosy uderzeń. (prawdopodobnie Holly i Molly) 2:38 - teledysk się urywa. ''Chris: ''Taaak... dobrze. W skali 1 do 10. Daję wam 9 punktów. Chefie? Chef: Kompletna porażka, totalny chłam, dziadostwo, podróba, beznadzieja. Ale nie najgorzej wykonany wokal. 7 punktów ode mnie. Chris: Czyli po pierwszym teledysku Potępione Dusze mają 16 punktów. Jeśli Straszliwi Nieumarli chcą wygrać, muszą pobić ten wynik. Czy jesteście gotowi? Nigel: Jesteśmy. Odpalaj, Jimmy. Zaczyna się emisja teledysku. thumb|center|335 px LEGENDA: MJ - NIGEL. MJ'S GIRL - ALICE. STWÓR 1:42 - EMILY. STWÓR 1:46 - HANS. STWÓR 1:51 - JAMES. STWÓR 2:22 - JIMMY. STWÓR 3:08 - CLAIRE. UMARLAKI W TLE - WSZYSCY PRÓCZ NIGEL'A I ALICE. ZOMBIE/WOLF MJ - CLYDE. 4:14 - James zwymiotował. ('James: '''Ugh...) '''Chris': To koniec? James... James: No co? Musieliśmy pluć tą breją, przez przypadek połknąłem trochę i mnie zemdliło.. Jimmy(PZ): Wszystko szło świetnie, tylko James spalił końcówkę. Nie miałem na to wpływu jako reżyser. Chris: No... cóż.... 10 punktów dla was! Chef: Ode mnie też! Straszliwi Nieumarli się cieszą. Chris: Podoba mi się wasza interpretacja tego znakomitego teledysku! Wygrywacie dzisiaj pokój i kolację - Zapiekaną Rybę z Cytryną! A dla was, nędzne Potępione Dusze... znowu nic nie mamy. Ale za to spotykamy się na ceremonii eliminacji. Znowu. Jimmy podchodzi do Alice i Nigel'a. Jimmy: Nieźle wam poszło, dobra robota! (mruga okiem do Nigel'a) Nigel: (patrzy na Alice) No tak, świetnie wyszło. Alice uśmiecha się do Nigel'a, Nigel odwzajemnia. Jimmy(PZ): Tak, to idzie w dobrą stronę. Nigel(PZ): Jimmy to dobry kumpel. Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Znowu was tu witam, Potępione Dusze. Może i jest was sześcioro, ale po tym spotkaniu zostanie was tylko pięcioro! Rico: Nie trzeba być Pitagorasem żeby to odkryć. Chris: Co z tego. Czyje imię wypowiem, ten zgłosi się do mnie i odbierze Cukrową Czaszkę. Kto z was ma dziś szczęście? ... Rico, Viola, Holly i Molly. Ewen, byłeś nieco mniej wkurzający, ale znów pogrzebałeś szansę na zwycięstwo drużyny. Kim, ciągle narażasz się na spore obrażenia, co osłabia skuteczność twojej drużyny. Ale ostatnią bezpieczną osobą dzisiaj jest... (kamera przeskakuje między Ewen'em a Kim) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kim! Ewen, odpadasz brachu. Ewen: LOL, za co? A wiecie co, moja noobowa drużyno? Jesteście niczym bez Ewen'a! Odpadniecie wszyscy po kolei, zobaczycie! Chef zgarnął Ewen'a. Następna scena. Działo Wstydu. Ewen: Kolo, chyba utknąłem! Chris: Rany, nie psuj tej sceny! Chef'ie, przynieś działo większego kalibru. Następna scena. Ewen siedzi w dwukrotnie większym Dziale Wstydu. Ewen: Ej, skąd wy to tak szybko wzięliście... AAAAAAAA! Został wystrzelony. Chris: Nareszcie, kolejny dziwak wystrzelony. Pokazują się zwierzenia zawodników, jak oni głosowali. ---- Rico(PZ): Może to i jest kompletna ciota, ale nie chcę zostać jedynym chłopakiem w drużynie. Zagłosuję na nią. Viola(PZ): Wielkolud przegiął. Holly(PZ): Gruby musi odpaść. Molly(PZ): Znowu wszystko spaprał. Kim(PZ): Wszystko mnie boli, po tym jak mnie przygniótł. Ewen(PZ): Ta cienka laska jest cienka! Totalna Porażka to nie miejsce dla niej. ---- Chris: Dwoje wystrzelonych, dwunastka została. Czy Potępione Dusze wreszcie się otrząsną? Jak Rico poradzi sobie w babskim team'ie? Czy pojawi się jeszcze coś paranormalnego? Żeby się dowiedzieć, czytajcie następne odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuu! (udaje ducha) KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125